O Guardião das Trevas
by D.geofisica
Summary: Ele era diferente, ele iria mudar o mundo, ele iria mostrar a verdade a todos. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Era madrugada do dia 31 de outubro para o primeiro dia de novembro e 1981, naquela noite um bebê foi deixado na porta da casa de seus parentes mais próximos enquanto a população bruxa comemorava a derrota do Senhor das Trevas Voldemort. Naquela noite enquanto todos comemoravam um menino foi deixado na porta de trouxas que odiavam magia com um futuro que ninguém sonharia.

Quase dez anos depois, no interior de uma cidade da França encontra-se uma mansão (somente visível para poucos olhos) com pilares da era gótica misturada com um toque renascentista. Em um dos muitos quartos dessa mansão encontra-se um menino, longos cabelos pretos e ondulados e vivo olhos verdes, olhava com certo interesse uma carta que acabará de chegar. De repente a porta abre-se e um homem por volta dos seus vinte anos entra, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis acinzentados, e uma boa construção corporal.

"Bom dia! Então sua carta de Hogwarts já chegou pequeno príncipe?" cumprimenta o homem.

"Sim, chegou Nick" responde Harry poucos minutos depois. "Teremos que ir comprar o material daqui uns dias"

"Quando você quiser pequeno príncipe" responde Nick.

Depois desse começo do dia, Harry dirigiu-se ao banheiro para uma ducha antes de começar o dia. Saindo do banheiro ele percebeu que Nick já havia separado uma roupa para ele. Revirando os olhos ante a postura protetora de Nick ele vestiu-se e saiu em direção à sala de janta para o café da manhã. Chegando lá havia quatro pessoas na mesa. Juntamente com Nick eram mais três homens: um com cabelos e olhos pretos, um loiro de olhos azuis e um moreno de olhos chocolate.

"Bom dia" disse Harry a todos e recebeu a mesma resposta.

"Min konung, o Nick disse que a carta já chegou" disse o loiro.

"Sim Nay" respondeu o menino

"E agora pequeno?" perguntou o moreno

"Como assim e agora?" respondeu Harry enquanto se servia. "Eu vou comprar os materiais e ir para Hogwarts Jonh"

"Sabemos disso Min konung. É somente que..."

"Somente o quê Nay?" Harry perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha apesar de saber o que ele responderia.

"Você estará sozinho lá. Sem nenhum de nós para protegê-lo" respondeu Nay olhando para baixo.

"Sim. E nós já conversamos sobre isso." Disse Harry terminando a conversa.

* * *

><p><em>Bom dia gentesss! Eu queria agradecer a BabiSnapePotter por estar me ajudando tanto a começar essa novo quanto a continuar a antiga. Reviwes pleaseeee!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Desculpa a demora, mas não tive nenhuma folga do trabalho até agora para poder postar... Eu prometo que atualizarei a fic com mais frequencia..rsrsrs

Obrigada a BabiSnapePotte por betar a fic... Bigadaaaa babiii

Capitulo 1 – Hogwarts

Era uma quinta-feira, primeiro de Setembro, um dia quente com um sol brilhando. Em uma estação de trem, no certo de Londres, um relógio batia pontualmente às nove horas, e um menino cruzava a plataforma 9 3/4. Ele não era alto, contudo não poderia também ser considerado baixo, e seus cabelos, perfeitamente negros a princípio, quando expostos ao sol, exibiam um aspecto que sugeria estar manchado de sangue se observasse com cuidado; em contraste, duas mechas brancas naturais pendiam na parte da frente, cortadas em forma de franja, na altura do queixo, dando um toque final e acentuando os traços aristocráticos de seu rosto. Tudo isso, somado aos seus olhos, de um tom não natural de verde, mas que lembrava em muito a maldição da morte, não permitiria que ele passasse desapercebido em qualquer dia que fosse.

Contudo, aquele primeiro de setembro não se tratava, de forma alguma, de um dia qualquer e o único rosto que a multidão procurava era um reflexo do de James Potter.

Não era o caso de Harry, então, foi sem dificuldades que ele atravessou o aglomerado de bruxos e, vendo o enorme veículo vermelho que o levaria a Hogwarts, começou a pensar em como seriam os próximos anos, afinal, sabia que nada era normal e comum quando ele estava no meio.

Entrando no trem ele começou a escolher um compartimento vazio que o interessasse, onde acabou por escolher um dos últimos. Entrando sentou-se e começou a ler um dos livros que havia trazido de casa. Logo a estação começou a lotar e, às onze horas, o trem partiu rumo ao norte, rumo a Hogwarts.

Harry pouco se importava, afinal seu livro estava mais interessante e como Nick havia aparatado com ele diretamente na estação tinha acabado por vestir-se já com as vestes de Hogwarts, agora era só esperar chegar à escola.

Chegando em Hogwarts acompanhou os outros primeiros anos em direção a um homem alto e corpulento que tinha certeza de se tratar de um meio gigante e subiu em um dos barcos que os levariam ao castelo com mais três crianças que ele nem se sequer sabia quem eram; não que ele se importasse com isso.

Harry acompanhou todos em direção ao Salão Principal, foi quando ele viu o chapéu que escolheria sua casa; ele era todo remendado e sujo, mas ele sabia que somente essa avaliação não mostrava tudo, e ele podia sentir a grande magia atemporal que o envolvia, e logo o chapéu abriu o rasgo que seria a boca e começou a cantar:

_"Ah, voc__ê__s podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela apar__ê__ncia_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puder encontrar_

_Um chap__éu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts_

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é __some porem na cabe__ça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar._

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,_

_A casa dos que t__ê__m a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espí__rito e saber_

_Sempre encontrar__ão seus iguais;_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será sua casa_

_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de ast__úcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou __único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"**_

"Anna Abbott" chamou a professora McGonagal. A menina muito pequena avançou e sentou-se no banquinho. Pouco tempo depois o chapéu abriu a boca e falou: "Lufa-Lufa".

Assim os alunos foram sendo chamados e selecionados para sentar-se com seus novos companheiros e dormitório pelos próximos sete anos.

"Harry Potter" chamou a professora. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca da professora fez-se silêncio total por alguns segundos para então os sussurros estourarem pelo salão.

"O Harry Potter?"

"O menino-que-sobreviveu?"

"Certeza que ele será da Grifinória como seus pais"

Para o espanto de todos no salão que esperavam uma copia carbono de James Potter , um Harry completamente diferente avançou e sentou-se no banquinho.

"Hum... Você poderia abaixar seus escudos mentais um pouco para eu poder te selecionar?" o chapéu falou com o Harry pelos seus pensamentos.

"Como eu vou saber se você contaria alguma coisa que você viu na minha cabeça para alguém?" indagou Harry.

"Quando os fundadores me criaram, eles usaram feitiços de sigilo também. Para a segurança dos alunos, eu não posso trair nada que vejo na cabeça dos alunos a ninguém".

Com isso Harry abaixou um pouco seus escudos e o chapéu em pouco tempo se decidiu. "Sim eu vejo, melhor ser... SONSERINA".

Depois dessas palavras o salão ficou em um silencio sepulcral, ninguém sabia como agir. O menino-que-sobreviveu na Sonserina? Como pode o salvador do mundo mágico ir para o ninho das serpentes? Estavam todos estarrecidos. Harry não se impressionou na esperada reação ante a seleção para a Sonserina.

Mantendo o rosto sem expressão ele se dirigiu até a mesa da Sonserina e se sentou o mais longe possível dos professores e dos outros Sonserinos. O resto do salão precisou de mais alguns minutos até que o choque se passasse. Depois de alguns momentos a professora McGonagal voltou a realizar a chamada para o resto da seleção, que passou-se sem outros choques.

Logo o jantar apareceu na mesa, sem muita fome, Harry começou a escolher o que mais o agradava e comeu com calma, ignorando comletamente os sutis - e os não tão suitis assim - olhares que estava recebendo.

Assim que todos comeram a sobremesa o diretor levantou-se para dar os avisos de começo de ano. Pensando em outras coisas, como que ele precisava entrar em contato com o Nick para saber se o que ele tinha pedido já havia sido feito, Harry perdeu o discurso de boas-vindas do diretor.

Vendo todos os alunos se levantarem, Harry levantou-se e começou a seguir os primeiros anos da Sonserina para a sala comum. Descendo em direção as masmorras,eles chegaram em uma parede de pedra com pequenas serpentes esculpidas perto do teto.

"Belladona" disse Avery, o monitor da Sonserina, e as paredes começaram a se separar formando uma passagem para a sala comum. Quando todos os primeiros anos entraramo monitor começou a explicar as regras.

"A Sonserina é a casa que mais sofre preconceitos na escola. Por isso fora dessa sala comum todos devem mostrar união, somente aqui dentro resolveremos os nossos problemas uns com os outros" começo Avery. "Por estarmos nas masmorras temos bastante espaço aqui embaixo, sendo assim cada um terá seu próprio conjunto de quarto e banheiro individuais." Disse mostrando onde estava a entrada para os quartos.

"Durante a primeira semana os acompanharemos para as suas aulas até que comecem a conhecer o castelo. E lembrem-se: a Sonserina é a sua nova família."- Terminou de explicar.

Assim que o monitor acabou de explicar tudo, Harry dirigiu-se junto com os outros a um corredor e largo do lado esquerdo da sala comum. Nele haviam sete portas, três de casa lado e uma no fundo, cada porta levava a um novo corredor com os quartos. Procurando a porta escrita primeiro ano, eles entraram e cada um procurou seu também haviam três portas de cada lado e uma no fundo, Harry foi passando e lendo os nomes, de um lado haviam Draco Malfoy, Theodore Knott e Demitri Nicolav; do outro lado haviam Vicent Crabe, Gregory Goyle e Blaise Zabine.

O quarto dele era o do fundo e, assim que entrou olhou em volta, concluindo que era por falta de uma palavra melhor, pelado. As paredes eram de pedra, havia uma cama de dossel no meio, uma estante, uma escrivaninha, uma armário e uma porta que levava para o banheiro; neste havia apenas um chuveiro e uma banheira, separados.

Tirando sua varinha e com um floreio gracioso Harry aumentou a cama, mudou os lençóis de verde para preto, aumentou o tamanho do quarto, adicionou alguns sofás e poltronas, guardou suas coisa e colocou algumas alas de privacidade no quarto. Pegando um pijama,ele dirigiu-se para o banheiro para tomar uma ducha e depois foi dormir um pouco pensando em como seria o dia de amanhã.

N: prometo que virá rapido a proxima atualiação! por favor comentem!


End file.
